


Mirrors

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bell's Palsy, M/M, Self Esteem Issues, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoiding mirrors became Blaine’s new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a story where either Kurt or Blaine has Bell’s Palsy? I have it right now, so I guess it’ll make me feel better

Avoiding mirrors became Blaine’s new hobby. 

He could deal with everything else. He could deal with the weight gain from the steroids, with the constant pain, with the stares, and with the underlying fear that he would never get back to how he was. 

He couldn’t deal with the sight of half his face drooping. It had been weeks and he still couldn’t close his eye, lift the corner of his mouth, speak without a slur, or drink properly. 

Rachel had panicked the morning it happened and got him rushed to the hospital, convinced it was a stroke. The doctors had warned him that if it was a stroke, a second larger one might follow. Blaine wished he could forget the way Kurt sobbed at his bedside and the way he had thought he would die. 

Instead, it had been some freak virus. The doctors had assured him that it would go back to normal in a few months but he couldn’t stand it. He hated the way people’s eyes drifted to his face and he hated, hated, hated how it impacted his singing. 

Kurt had been beyond supportive when he had taken a semester off, bringing him back news of all the NYADA drama with worry shining in his eyes. Blaine knew that it killed him that he had hidden himself away from the world, too ashamed to go out into public, especially with their looks obsessed friends. 

“Here,” Kurt smiled softly at him and handed him the handful of pills. “Do you want some water?”

“And drool down my shirt? No thanks,” Blaine mumbled, shifting the pills in his hand. 

Kurt’s expression broke a little bit more. “Okay…if you say so.”

A small flicker of guilt ran through Blaine at the hurt in Kurt’s eyes but he just looked away, pulling his blanket up a little higher. He took his pills dutifully and turned back to his laptop. 

“Hey, I thought that maybe we could go to the park today,” Kurt sat on the bed and he stiffened a little. “Walk around for a bit, maybe get some gelato or something.”

“No.”

“Blaine, you can’t lock yourself away forever,” Kurt’s voice was soft but it made something snap in Blaine’s chest. 

“I can’t? Half my face is paralyzed Kurt. I look like a damned stroke victim,” he snapped, hating that his words slurred a little. “No one is going to hire an actor who can’t smile or speak clearly. My dream is dead. I…I can’t even kiss you anymore.”

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Blaine’s. As hard as he tried, he could only move half his mouth and groaned before pulling away. 

“I don’t care Blaine,” Kurt whispered, chasing his lips. “This doesn’t make me want to stop kissing you or looking at you.”

Blaine felt his cheeks redden and he looked away. “Kurt, you don’t need to lie.”

“I’m not,” Kurt gently took his chin and turned him towards him. “I thought you were going to die Blaine. They told me to expect a huge stroke and I honestly thought you were going to die. After that, some paralysis means nothing to me. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me and you are beyond strong. The Blaine I knew wouldn’t let something like this bring him down and the fact that you’re just…sitting here wasting away makes it so that I barely recognize you.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“No I don’t! Because you don’t talk to me!” Kurt’s voice rose. “Because you’ve just shut down. You can’t stop living life just because something bad happened to you. You can’t just put your life on hold until you get better and then expect to slip right back in.”

“People stare,” Blaine finally whispered.

“They should, you’re beautiful,” Kurt grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes, unable to stop a smile. “And who cares. Show them that you don’t care what they think. Maybe we can find some online courses and you can get some prerecs out of the way.”

Blaine’s chest swelled and he leaned forward to kiss him again, trying to ignore how his mouth moved. “This sucks.”

“It does but you’re tough,” Kurt smiled. “You’re my Superman and you can get through anything. One stupid little nerve isn’t going to bring you down.”

Half of his mouth quirked up in a smile and he put his laptop to the side. “Let me get dressed.”


End file.
